


Latching On To You

by hopeangel11



Series: Lirry family! [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Assistant!Harry, Basically lots of Lirry sex, Boss!Liam, Divorce, Harry is 20, Harry may have a slight Daddy kink, Intersex!Harry, Liam is 35, Like so much, Lirry is everything, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Sex, Slight Crossdressing, Sorry for how long it is!, True Love, but near the end, daddy!Liam, like barely any, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeangel11/pseuds/hopeangel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re young… and quite gorgeous, to be honest.”</p><p>“Mhm,” he hums in agreement, taking a step closer to Liam, who is clearly trying to hold back a smile.</p><p>“And you might just be what I need most right now,” the older man admits as Harry finally reaches him and loops his arms around Liam’s neck. “Or always. But if we do this, you have to be all in. I can’t – This has to mean as much to you as it means to me.”</p><p>Harry smiles and leans in even closer so that their noses brush against each other. Liam smirks and closes his eyes as he waits patiently for Harry’s response.</p><p>But he doesn’t have to wait any longer, because Harry knows exactly what he has to say to comfort both of them. That what they’re about to agree to is worth it. That they’re both worth it. That they’ll be a lot happier doing this finally and that they won’t ever regret it. Because they can finally be together and not care what anyone else has to say.</p><p>“Well, lucky for you, this’ll mean a lot to me, Mr. Boss, sir.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latching On To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Look what I have? Another story! :)
> 
> Basically, the concept of this story is that Harry is a lot younger and less experienced compared to Liam, who happens to be a father of three. He's just getting out of a marriage when he hires Harry as his assistant and they act on their feelings quite... grandly. There's just a lot of sex, so if you like that, then go ahead and read it! There is a plot and some dramatic parts, but mostly Lirry sex.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this story! ENJOY READING IT! (Sorry for how long the story ended up being! Didn't mean for it to be this long, I swear!)

“Please tell me you actually practiced for this interview.”

He sighs heavily (dramatically) as he gets out of his car and shuts the door, keeping his phone to his ear. He can tell Gemma’s probably rolling her eyes at him right now, but Gemma can deal. She just has to trust him about knowing what he’s doing, even though he’s internally freaking out. It doesn’t help, of course, that his sister doubts him so much.

Locking his car doors, he starts making his way from the parking lot to the tall building in front of him before he finally replies to his dear, overly-anxious sister. It’s just an interview, after all.

“Gems, where’s your faith in me?”

“Oh, hush. You know exactly why me and Mum are worried about you.”

“Okay, yeah, I know. But that was _one_ interview.”

“Um, do you even remember the same thing I do? ‘Cause after your _last_ interview, you came home crying – “ Harry winces as his sister starts recalling that sad, awful day. He hasn’t exactly forgotten about it, but he managed to force it to the back of his mind until now. Gemma really doesn’t have to retell that horrific moment. “ – because you told us how you screwed up so bad and went into detail about _exactly_ what happened. I doubt you want a repeat of what happened that day.”

“Of course not,” he says with a sigh, standing right in front of the doors of the building now and breathes in deeply. “I promise I won’t… throw up this time. I ate, like, two hours ago. I’m sure all the food’s gone and digested itself in my stomach and all that.”

He can tell Gemma’s raising an eyebrow at him, but he doesn’t say anything about it. He knows she’s being all kind and sisterly by calling him right before his interview. She always knows – somehow – when he needs her to calm him down enough to not freak out and embarrass himself again. She’s an awesome sister like that, he knows. But as he’s standing here, he doesn’t think it’s working as well as it should. He’s feeling quite sick, actually –

“Gemma… I don’t feel too good right now.”

“No, no – Don’t you _dare_ , Harry. You keep that down and just breathe,” she says sternly. “Keep yourself calm and do that thing you do to keep yourself from blowing chunks. Think about – about cats or babies or whatever.”

“It’s not working!” he nearly yells back, breathing too quickly. “I already know I’m gonna mess up.”

“You won’t. I believe you won’t, so just _breathe_ and _calm down_. You’ll ace this interview.”

“Don’t think I will. I’m about to blow up. Tell Mum I love her.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Gems, I really don’t think I can do this.”

She sighs and says gently from the other line, “You’ll be fine. You’ll ace it, and when you come home, we’re gonna throw you a party with Nick and all of your weird friends.”

“Hipsters, but yeah, okay,” he mumbles back, now managing to calm down enough and not lean against the wall.

“Then go do that interview.”

 

~~~

 

“Congratulations, Mr. Styles. You got the job,” Mr. Payne says with a crinkly-eyed smile as he stands from his chair and holds his hand out.

Harry is in shock, but manages to shake Mr. Payne – his new boss’ hand. “I – Oh my god. I can’t believe this. Thank you so much, sir. This means so much to me. Wow. This is really happening, right?”

“Well, I don’t see why you shouldn’t get this job.”

“So this _is_ real,” he breathes out, making his boss laugh. “I’m actually going to work here; for you.”

“As my assistant, yes,” Mr. Payne confirms.

“Okay, wow. Thank you. Again.”

“Of course. You start Monday. Until then, have a good week, Harry.”

“Right. You too, sir.”

“You can call me Liam, now that you’ll be working for me soon enough. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Blinking a few times at this, Harry manages to sputter out, “R- right. Liam, sir.”

He finally walks out of the office and breathes out shakily after he thinks – _knows?_ – Liam actually winks at him. He has to lean back against the wall right beside the door and close his eyes. He knows he probably – most likely – imagined it, but maybe, just maybe, his boss really winked at him _flirtaciously_. But that can’t be, since he’s pretty sure Liam is married. He knows for sure that Liam was wearing a wedding ring on his finger as he did his interview.

Mind you, he knows Liam is a very attractive man. Hell, he’s super fine and hot and sexy and so much more. But he’s married, he has to be. Why else would he have a ring on his finger?

And yet, he definitely winked at Harry.

 _I’m thinking way too much about this_. He mentally scolds himself and makes his way back towards the elevator.

He has to forget about that one little thing and focus on the fact that he really did just ace his interview and get the job. Gemma was right – _so_ right – and he has to thank her. Thank her so much for being such an amazing sister and for the party he knows she kept her word on.

It has to be enough to keep Liam from his mind for the rest of the week.

Hopefully until they see each other again on Monday.

 

~~~

 

The rest of the week flies by, and before he knows it, it’s Monday morning. It’s his first day of actually working at Payne Co. with Liam Payne, the head of this whole business, as his boss who may have definitely winked at him the last time they saw each other.

Which brought on a lot of questions for Harry during the past week. He hasn’t been quite successful in getting his mind off of Liam; off of his _boss_. Even when he was at his small party in celebration of him acing his interview and getting the job, all he could focus on that whole night was the possibility of Liam flirting with him. A married man who winked at him. He knows it may have just been a _wink_ , but it’s still a pretty big deal for him. It shouldn’t have happened. Although, he can’t ever say he minded all the much.

But still. No, it shouldn’t have happened.

“Good morning, Harry,” Liam greets brightly as soon as Harry walks into his office.

“Good morning, sir. Um, could I get you anything? Water, coffee, tea?” he starts, nervous as hell with him finally being in the same room as Liam after a few days before his first day.

“I already have coffee, but thank you for the offer. How was your weekend?”

“Oh, it was good. I mean, I went over to my Mum’s and had a Sunday roast with my family. But I was mostly nervous about today, to be honest,” he rambles on in response, not seemingly able to stop himself from talking. “Um, how about you, sir? Do anything this weekend?”

Liam smiles and leans back in his chair after crossing one of his legs over the other and placing his ankle on his knee. “Really good, actually. Went camping with my kids. They love that stuff.”

“Y- your kids?”

“Yes, yes. I have three. All cute, yet tiny terrors.”

“I’m sure they’re lovely,” he blurts out, then snaps his mouth shut as he blushes. He can’t believe he sounds like he actually sucking up to his boss on his first day. He is _not_ that kind of employee.

“Why, thank you. I’m sure they’ll love hearing that someone said something nice about them,” Liam jokes. “Oh. I just remembered. I need your help for this project I’m reviewing. How familiar are you with Excel? Now, no judging, but I’m absolutely rubbish with that stuff. I’m not that old, mind you. I just really dislike using Excel. It’s a horrible creation, if you ask me.”

Harry bites his lip to keep from chuckling at him. “I’m sure you’re younger than you say. But yes, I can help you. Quite an expert at that, actually. Lucky you, huh?”

“Mhm. Very lucky,” his boss mumbles as Harry walks up beside him and leans forward to look at the computer. “Doesn’t look too hard. If you could send this to my email, then I can work on it within a few minutes on my own computer.”

“Perfect.”

“ … Sir?” he asks softly upon catching his boss staring at his bum as he was bent forward.

“Yes, Harry?”

“Did you, um, hear what I was saying, sir?”

“Are you currently in a relationship, Mr. Styles?” Liam asks instead, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

Harry opens and closes his mouth, not sure why his boss is asking him this. “N- no, sir.”

“Hmm. Good to know.”

“Um, okay? So, if this is all you need, then I’ll just leave you to the rest of your work stuff,” he says hastily, blushing way too much and acting like a flustered teenager. He’s twenty, so he should have more control over his emotions and not be blushing like this. It’s ridiculous, and Liam can’t notice his effect on Harry, because how embarrassing would that be?

“That excel thing is all the important ‘work stuff’ I have today, actually,” Liam declares as Harry is already at the other side of the desk and grabbing for his bag to leave the office as soon as possible. “I thought we could talk and get to know each other some more.”

“Is that really necessary? I mean, not to be rude, but shouldn’t we just keep things professional?”

“Is that really what you’d rather have?”

When Liam asks this gruffly, Harry’s pretty sure his knees buckle up. But he just uses the chair beside him to keep himself from falling to his knees. Liam should not have such an effect on him. It’s too much, and he doesn’t want to get in trouble on his first day and possibly get _fired_. God forbid that happens, so he really needs to leave _right now_ before he does something he might regret. Big on the ‘might’, because Liam really is _that_ attractive and there’s not much he would do that he would actually regret. It’s so sad, actually. How weak is he already for his boss on his first day?

Before he even notices, Liam has already stood up from his desk and is walking towards Harry, who hasn’t moved yet. He knows he should and avoid looking into Liam’s eyes, because he’s definitely not going to be able to resist whatever it is Liam asks of him. He fails, of course. Liam has really nice brown eyes, okay?

“No need to rush out, love. Let’s just start with some basic information we didn’t discuss during your interview last week.”

“L- like what?” He mentally scolds himself for giving in already.

“How old are you?”

“I thought you weren’t allowed to ask that.”

Liam ignores him and carries on. “You look younger than you probably are. I’m gonna guess that you’re at least twenty, yes?”

“I am. Twenty, I mean,” he replies shakily, still looking up into Liam’s eyes.

“Lovely.”

“Is it?” he snaps suddenly, taking a step away from Liam finally. He needs to put as much space between them so he can get through this day and however long he’ll manage to stay here. He needs to speak up and set his boundaries because Liam doesn’t seem to care that there should at least be some. Especially since he’s now Harry’s _boss_ and he should be acting strictly professional, but Harry might just be the one to draw the line. “Because I’m pretty sure you’re married and have kids, _Liam_.”

He doesn’t know exactly what to expect after his slight outburst, but he has to admit that he expected Liam to yell back or something. Maybe even fire him… because he can do that. So, maybe this may not have been the best thing to do, now that Harry really thinks about it.

 _Please don’t fire me_ , he hopes desperately.

Instead, Liam sighs heavily and leans back against the chair Harry was holding onto earlier. “You’re right. I mean, you’re not completely correct, but I do have kids.”

“And you’re married, aren’t you?”

“Not – No, not anymore. Well, it’ll be final next week, because all that lawyer and legal stuff is still being sorted out. That takes a while, I’ve been told. But after that’s all done, I won’t be married anymore, no. It’s been taking a while, but I guess it’s finally happening.”

“Oh,” he breathes out, taking in the sadness on Liam’s face and feeling his heart tug a bit. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out, sir.”

“I’m not. I mean, the kids were devastated – _heartbroken_ when we told them, but it’s for the best. I still can’t believe she cheated on me. But I should’ve known, ‘cause what English teacher has to stay that late at school to mark _papers_?” Liam continues, shaking his head as he looks down at the ground with a bitter smile. “With one of our kid’s teacher too. Should’ve known.”

Harry frowns and tries to figure out what to say in return. His boss just opened up to him about what’s been happening in his life and he should probably say something comforting. But what does one say to one’s _boss_? Is he even allowed to comfort him? Is that professional? God, Harry’s confused as fuck. And it’s just his first day. What a day it’s been already, and he hasn’t even done any work yet. What’s his mum going to say if she finds out about this? Yet again, she doesn’t need to know. Neither does Gemma, now that he thinks about it.

“That’s horrible, Liam. She shouldn’t have – You didn’t deserve that,” he finally says, taking hesitant steps towards his boss.

“Maybe I did. I wasn’t home as much as I should’ve.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. She knew you were busy. I mean, this company is huge and everybody wants to work here for you. You have a lot of work to do, and she should’ve understood that. Cheating on you wasn’t the answer or will it ever be the right way to deal with something like this.”

“Thank you, Harry. God, you shouldn’t be doing this. You shouldn’t have to _comfort_ me as part of you working here. I’m sorry for ruining your first day. I’ve just been stressed out for the past few months.”

“It’s okay. I should be the one apologizing for yelling at you like that. I had no right,” he assures Liam.

The older man nods, then finally looks up from the ground with a small smile. “But really, Harry. Thank you. I guess I really needed to hear those words. I’ve been blaming myself this whole time and trying to make things work with Sophia, but you’re right. I’m not the one who cheated, after all. But the kids – They don’t really know why we’re splitting up.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to explain it to them properly when they’re older and can understand better.”

“Again, you’re right. Guess I really did need you. Glad I hired you, Harry.”

“Me too,” he admits, smiling back at Liam.

Maybe working here won’t be as difficult as he thought. Maybe Liam was just stressed out and he thought flirting with Harry would somehow help distract himself from the pain he’s been feeling lately.

Whatever the reason, Harry believes he can handle a little flirting to get through working here.

It can’t be that bad, right?

 

~~~

 

He’s wrong. He’s so wrong, because it gets even harder working here. Working for _Liam_ , more specifically. He knows it shouldn’t be, but it totally is.

It’s all because every single time he sees Liam, it seems to make breathing harder for him. It seems to make his heart beat way too fast. And he just can’t stop thinking about his boss even when he’s right outside Liam’s office. It doesn’t change when he’s at home, either. It’s like Liam’s taken over his mind and that’s all he can think about. He’s going crazy, and it’s all because of his boss.

And he decides to complain to Gemma about it. On the phone, of course, because he doesn’t think he can face her saying this. Well, maybe he can, because Liam is very attractive and he’s not ashamed of talking about him and possibly showing a picture of him, really.

Yes, he managed to sneak a picture of his own boss when he wasn’t looking. Who hasn’t done that? Probably everybody, but whatever.

“Well, you’re definitely whipped,” she states as soon as he’s done rambling.

“Wow. Thanks, sis. As if I didn’t already know that. You’re supposed to help me! I’m losing my mind, I tell you! Help me get over him so I can work properly, ‘cause this isn’t good. He’s still married, but he won’t be next week. Did I already mention that?”

“Huh? Okay, wait. Back up. He’s _married_? Harry, what the hell?! You know better than to go after a taken man, let alone one that’s married! Go break up with him. I will not let you be the ‘other woman’!”

“I’m not! We’re not even together, Gems! And I’m not a woman, which you know for sure.”

“You just told me how much you wanted to be with him, though!”

“That doesn’t mean I’m actually fucking around with him. I mean, I wouldn’t mind doing that, but after his divorce thing is final. Maybe after that,” he confesses, but then regrets it, because he already knows what his sister is about to say. This will definitely be a long phone call, so he just adds, “But maybe I won’t. You never know.”

He can practically hear her seething from the other line before she finally speaks up again.

“Harry Edward Styles, you will not, and I repeat, _not_ go after your married and soon-to-be-divorced boss! It’s a bad idea, I tell you! I can already see you coming over here and crying to me about it. I won’t appreciate that, so please keep that from happening and _avoid Liam_.”

“But I can’t. He’s my boss and he’s definitely not ugly. Did I tell you about his arms? You can totally tell he works out, like every day. Even though he was three kids, he clearly still has time to work out.”

Gemma nearly screams at him this time, so he braces himself and holds the phone a little bit away from his ear. Just in case. Because he needs his hearing to be undamaged to work and get through life. It’s not like his gangly legs help or anything. All they do is make him trip over stuff that’s not even in his way. Yeah, he can’t even walk in straight, let alone is he. Good thing his family and friends accept him and his uncoordinated-ness. He appreciates the people in his life.

“He has _kids_?! And did you say ‘ _three_ ’? How _old_ is this man?” she demands.

“Um, I’m not sure, but probably in his thirties. Definitely not forty, though,” he responds, wincing as Gemma actually screams this time.

“Harry!”

“I know, I know! But he’s _so_ hot. A really hot boss and father… God, the fact that he’s a _dad_ makes him even hotter. He makes me so weak. Gemma, what do I do?! I’m so love-struck right now. But I don’t wanna get over him because he’s so perfect.”

“Okay, ew. I didn’t need to know about your ‘daddy-kink’. That’s so gross and – _ugh_.”

He blushes, but doesn’t deny it. He didn’t even know that was something he was into, but maybe all he needed was Liam to make him realize that… And he’s definitely interested, if his noticeable hard-on that is starting to show through his joggers is anything to go by. Good thing he’s at home and away from Liam as his temptation.

“But seriously, Harry. This isn’t good. He’s married and has kids… I just don’t think this will end well. I really think you need to quit your job so you don’t get tempted to do anything you regret.”

“I can’t quit!” he argues, sitting up from where he ended up lying on the sofa while he’s on the phone. “I just started this week and I really do like my job. I mean, working with Liam – like, right outside his office – is great, amazing, and awesome even. I don’t have to do too much and I’m not stressed over any work Liam has me doing. I get paid way more than I did in my past jobs, so I can’t leave, Gems. I can’t do it.”

“Are you sure _that’s_ why you can’t leave?” she asks after a moment.

He’s about to simply answer ‘yes’, but it gets stuck in his throat. Being completely honest to himself, he knows it’s mostly because of Liam. Because he can’t leave Liam and find anyone else like him. Because within a few days, he’s gone and hopelessly fallen for Liam. He doesn’t even believe he could’ve avoided it, since Liam’s been nothing but nice and kind and considerate and has been continually flirting with him innocently. Because he wants a chance to be with Liam after his divorce goes through and he’s officially not married anymore. Because this could be his chance at true love and if he misses out on it, he doesn’t know what he’ll do. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to get over this. He doesn’t _believe_ he can ever get over _Liam_.

It’s all impulsive, he knows. But it can’t be helped.

“I need to stay, Gemma. I need to stay with him. I can’t leave and never see him again.”

“Harry, you’re still young. You can’t get too caught up in a man that you just met. He’s been – He’s had a lot more experience than you in life; in _general_. He’s been married and has kids… That’s a lot to take in. You can’t rush into this and just fall for him completely without seeing that. He’s way ahead of you and I don’t want you to end up getting hurt if you can’t ever catch up to him. I don’t want to see you go through something like what happened with Ben. Please don’t do that to yourself again.

“I know how easy it is for you to open up and just fall for people. You have so much love to give, I know. But if you’re not too careful, you’re gonna get hurt again. I really wanna keep that from happening. What happened with Ben – that was too much for you to handle. I can’t imagine you getting through this with Liam getting any easier. There are more people involved if you do this with Liam.”

“But what if I’m meant to be with Liam, and I just walk away before I can see what could be?” he asks softly, trying his best not to cry.

“Harry…”

“No, really, Gemma. I know with Ben I was even younger and so stupid, but this is different. It has to be, right? ‘Cause Liam’s got kids and all, but he went through a lot too. His wife cheated on him, so they’re getting this divorce and he’s hurting… What if he needs me to help him get over it? What if he needs me to – to move on?”

Gemma stays silent for a few moments, and Harry has to let out a heavy breath. He’s said a lot, he knows. But he’s thought a lot about this. He’s thought a lot about Liam ( _when hasn’t he?_ ), and he’s really considered going through with this after the divorce is official.

“What about his kids? They’re most likely not gonna like the idea of their dad’s possible new boyfriend,” his sister asks.

“I’ll try my best to get them to like me, then. I’m likeable, right?”

“Yeah… But it won’t be easy, Harry. None of this will be easy, so please really think about this before you actually go through with it. I can already tell you will, but please be careful, yeah?”

“Of course,” he says with a nod that he knows she can’t see. He really does appreciates how much she cares.

He’s already sure about this whole thing, though. He really has thought long and hard about this for the past few days. Soon enough, Liam will really be single and with kids, but he believes he can handle it. He really is willing to make it work between them.

It’s just how Liam would feel about it that he’s worried about.

 

~~~

 

The day the divorce is official finally comes, and Harry’s actually nervous.

He doesn’t know exactly what will happen between them. _If_ anything will even happen. Maybe his hopes are too high, but he can’t just doubt himself now. He’s been working himself up for this moment and he can’t back out of doing it. He can’t lose his confidence in telling Liam what he really feels and that he thinks he’s ready to take whatever comes with Liam if they really do this.

Harry just really wants to be with Liam. It’s what he wants most of all, and he’s willing to accept everything else as long as he’s with Liam.

“Good morning, Liam,” he greets hesitantly as he walks into Liam’s office with a hot cup of tea in hand.

“Morning.”

The fact that Liam doesn’t even look up at him makes him worry. He can tell Liam has some big news and he has an idea as to what it is, but he’ll let Liam tell him. He can’t seem too excited or even happy, because Liam doesn’t look particularly happy at all. Not as Harry thought he might be.

“The divorce just went through today. It’s official. Sophia and I and no longer married,” Liam states, looking up at Harry with a blank expression.

“I – I’m sorry to hear that, sir.”

“Why? We knew it was coming, but I don’t – I didn’t think I would feel like this. Like, maybe I could’ve done more to keep it from happening. But I wanna be happy it’s over, because you know what she told me last night before she left with her stuff? She actually had the guts to tell me that _I_ was a horrible father and husband and that she was cheating on me for _months_ because I didn’t ‘love her enough’. Then she just left me and the kids without telling them if they’d ever see her again.”

“That’s awful, sir. She still shouldn’t have done that to you and your kids. She should’ve just spoken to you about how she felt, but instead she cheated on you for a long time. You deserve a lot better than that, Liam. She’s wrong, okay? I’m sure you were a great husband and an amazing father.”

Liam chuckles lightly, looking up at Harry from behind his desk. “You don’t even know that much about me, Harry.”

“But I can tell that from the past week I’ve been working here for you, you’re a very dedicated and hard-working man. I really doubt you’re any different at home and anything to do with your family and life outside of this office,” he claims confidently, walking up to Liam and leans back against his desk. “I bet that even though you work in this huge company, you still have time for your family. You still spend as much time with them as you can, ‘cause you’re a loving dad who would do anything for your kids and wife in the past. You’re an amazing person who only deserves the best because you work so hard to make everyone you love happy. There aren’t many people like that; like _you_. Your wife was lucky to have you. It’s really sad that she didn’t see that. But at least your kids still have you, right? They’re the lucky ones to have such an incredible man as their father.”

“Is that so? You can tell all that about me just from working here for a week?”

“Yes. It’s hard to miss, Liam. Anyone would be able to tell that just from looking at you. Whoever doesn’t is either literally blind or in denial.”

“Thank you, then. You always know what to say, don’t you?” Liam says breathlessly, slowly standing up from his chair to get closer to Harry. “How do you do that? How do you always say exactly what I need to hear when no one else can? It’s like you understand me more than I understand myself.”

“Because I want to understand you, sir. Because I like you and I want you to like me too,” he finally admits out loud, looking up at Liam nervously to meet his eyes.

Liam groans and takes that final step to finally be right against Harry. “Who could ever not like you?”

“Does that mean you do?”

“Let me know what this tells you.”

Then Liam is kissing him. He feels breathless and doesn’t really know what else to do but kiss back. He moans when Liam quickly deepens the kiss and licks his bottom lip before pushing his tongue through Harry’s lips. Their tongues touch and sparks fly in Harry’s head and his knees are buckling. He care barely stand on his own, so Liam picks him up and makes him sit on the desk behind him without pulling apart from each other. Harry finally moves his arms and wraps them around Liam’s neck to pull him even closer. The kiss is all heated and desperate, like they can’t get enough of each other. It’s what Harry’s been wanting this whole time.

Too bad someone has to knock on the door and make them pull apart.

He can’t help but whine and Liam quickly shushes him by pecking his lips one last time. After he pulls away, Harry pouts and kisses the corner of Liam’s mouth, making the older man laugh.

“We’ll continue this later. Don’t worry, I’ll make whoever’s at the door leave as soon as possible.”

“You better,” Harry grumbles, hopping off the desk to open the door.

“Leemo! Isn’t your door always open?” Louis just about yells unnecessarily as soon as he walks in and plops down on one of the chairs in front of Liam’s desk. “Oh, and hello, Harold. I almost forgot Liam has an assistant now. How’re you liking it so far? Is he being too easy on you? ‘Cause he tends to work too hard on everything all on his own since he doesn’t wanna burden all his employees. He clearly doesn’t know how to be a proper boss, huh?”

“Always so kind with your words, Lou,” Liam says with a roll of his eyes as he takes a seat on his chair again. “Why exactly are you here? Please tell me it’s not just because you wanted to bug me again.”

“It’s not like you’re busy, anyway.”

“ _Louis_.”

“Liam,” the blue-eyed man retorts, then sighs and leans back in his chair. “Fine. I actually had a question about my presentation this Friday... It’s pretty important, so don’t judge me.”

Harry smiles and holds back a laugh as Liam raises an eyebrow, then narrows his eyes at Louis. “What about it?”

“I can’t do it.”

“That’s not a question, but why?”

“Because… because I just don’t want to,” Louis confesses, although he doesn’t seem to care that Liam is having an aneurysm or something. Harry’s worried, so he takes a step closer to him, but Liam holds up a hand to stop him. “At least I’m being honest, Payno.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Liam breathes out, standing up from his chair abruptly. “Why are you telling me this _now_?! You had all this time – a whole _month_ – and you tell me _now_ that you can’t do it?”

“Yeah. Sorry, Payno. I kinda… forgot about it. El just reminded me about it today, so…”

“Wow. What am I supposed to do now, Louis?”

Louis shrugs, which causes Liam’s eye to twitch, but he doesn’t seem to notice. “Cancel it? Or postpone it until I can finish it. I thought it wasn’t that important, so, you know. Just slipped from my mind. It’s not like I _meant_ to forget about it.”

“Of course,” Liam mutters, then groans as he leans his head on his desk. “Why did I hire you again?”

“Because I’m your best friend,” Louis states confidently.

“ _Niall’s_ my best friend. Try again.”

“Well, I was the one who gave you the idea to start this company.”

“Lies. This was my Dad’s idea _years_ ago, and I’m carrying it on. I still can’t remember why I said ‘yes’ when you asked me if you could work here. Please enlighten me, Tommo. I am getting old, you know. We all are.”

“You’re not that old,” Harry blurts out, making the other men look at him suddenly.

Liam smiles at him while Louis just smirks and eyes the two of them. Harry sputters out nonsense and excuses himself. He has just been standing in the room without doing anything. He’s sure Liam won’t be needing him to continue listening in on their conversation like that. He knows better, for crying out loud. Liam just gets to him at the worst times. Or best, whichever.

“Where are you off to?” Louis asks before Harry could make it out of the room.

“Lou, leave him alone. Harry, you may leave if you’d like.”

“Ah, I see how it is.”

“See how _what_ is?” Liam questions tiredly, looking back at his crazy friend with a frown.

“You didn’t tell me you had a new favourite, Payno.”

“What are you going on about?”

“Um, I’m just gonna leave now,” Harry interrupts, taking a step towards the door. “If you need anything, just let me know, Liam. I mean, sir. Bye.”

“No, no. Don’t leave yet. We’re just getting to the good part.”

Before he can close the door, Louis grabs it and pulls Harry back in, then closing it himself. He ushers Harry over to Liam, who is now standing and keeps Harry from falling on the ground when he trips on his own feet. _Stupid uncoordinated feet_ , Harry scolds them mentally and thanks Liam for catching him.

“Mhm. I was right.”

“About _what_? Lou, you’re not making any sense – “

“You don’t even miss Sophia, do you? ‘Cause you have a replacement. A new ‘lover’,” Louis claims with an evil smirk. “How saucy, Payno. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“W- what?” Harry stammers out, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry, Harold. I won’t tell anyone. Except Niall. And El, ‘cause she’d kill me for not telling her such gossip about you, Liam. By the way, she misses seeing you and your kids. So do Elliot and Lucy, so you should bring your kids over more often.”

And with that, Louis leaves the room with a wink back at them. They don’t miss the fact that he wiggles his eyebrows at them, but they choose to ignore it. Harry is too busy breathing heavily and he’s afraid that he’s about to have a panic attack. It doesn’t help that it could happen in front of Liam after what Louis just figured out within a few seconds.

Louis just found out about them, and they’re barely even a ‘them’.

“Oh, god. He knows,” he says softly, definitely panicking now. “Liam, he knows, then everyone else will know and I’ll get fired and – “

“No, no. Harry, calm down. You’re not getting fired. I wouldn’t fire you or allow anyone else to. And as for Louis, he really won’t tell anyone about us. I mean, yeah, he will tell Niall ‘cause we’re mates and we tell each other everything. And then there’s his wife El, but she’s lovely and she won’t say a word to other people. They all know how to keep their mouths shut, so you really don’t have to worry about them. Louis’s a blabber mouth, yes, but he only blabs on to people he really trusts. And if he does tell anyone else, I’ll fire him and make sure no one believes him; if you want.”

Harry can’t help but laugh at that. “That’s not – You don’t have to do that, Liam. I mean, I wanna figure out what we are first before word gets around. We really do need to talk, because, as I’ve been told plenty of times, this is a big thing.”

“Of course. Yeah, let’s talk. If this makes you uncomfortable, just let me know and I’ll stop flirting with you.”

“No! I mean, you don’t have to, ‘cause I want this. I want _you_.”

“I mean, I know I’m older than you and have kids – I was married too, but that’s over, as you know – but I wanna make this work for us. However you want it, we’ll go at your pace. I don’t mind,” Liam carries on.

“Stop rambling on. I can barely understand you, ‘cause of how fast you talk,” Harry says with a laugh. “But since you want this to work out too, then why don’t you start by telling me what you like about me? I mean, it should already be obvious what I admire about you. But in case you missed it, you’re very sexy for a hard-working, newly-divorced man with three kids. Can barely even notice the stress lines on your forehead. Now, your turn.”

“You’re young… and quite gorgeous, to be honest.”

“Mhm,” he hums in agreement, taking a step closer to Liam, who is clearly trying to hold back a smile.

“And you might just be what I need most right now,” the older man admits as Harry finally reaches him and loops his arms around Liam’s neck. “Or always. But if we do this, you have to be all in. I can’t – This has to mean as much to you as it means to me.”

Harry smiles and leans in even closer so that their noses brush against each other. Liam smirks and closes his eyes as he waits patiently for Harry’s response.

But he doesn’t have to wait any longer, because Harry knows exactly what he has to say to comfort both of them. That what they’re about to agree to is worth it. That they’re both worth it. That they’ll be a lot happier doing this finally and that they won’t ever regret it. Because they can finally be together and not care what anyone else has to say.

“Well, lucky for you, this’ll mean a lot to me, Mr. Boss, sir.”

“Oh, and you’re funny, you always know the right things to say to me… You understand me better than anyone I’ve ever known and we’ve only just met over a week ago. You amaze me, Mr. Styles.”

“I am pretty amazing,” he agrees playfully, brushing his lips against Liam’s. “But thank you for the compliments. You sure know how to talk your way into someone’s pants, Mr. Payne. Kinda makes me jealous that you’ve done this to other people, including that cheating wife of yours who never deserved you.”

“No need to be jealous, ‘cause I’m a free man now. Well, not _free_ anymore, if you think you can really handle being with me, along with my kids soon enough.”

“I’ll manage. For _you_ , I mean,” he says cheesily, earning a groan from Liam.

“Oh, god. Please don’t make me regret this, Harry.”

“You won’t. I’ll be worth it; you’ll see.”

 

~~~

 

Later that day, when everyone’s getting ready to leave their office and head home, Harry gets called into Liam’s office. He grabs his bag and heads inside with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he did something wrong with the documents he was supposed to correct for Liam.

“Could you shut the door behind you?”

“Um, okay…”

“Finally,” Liam breathes out after Harry closes the door and crowds him against it. Harry squeaks in surprise, but allows Liam to kiss him without protesting. “Been waiting to get you alone all day.”

“You could’ve just told me, you know,” he mumbles back, dropping his back to tangle his fingers through Liam’s hair instead.

“Should’ve, yeah. Or I could’ve taken you home with me.”

“Your kids,” he reminds him.

“Right… Could’ve asked to go home with you instead, but that seems too far away now,” says Liam against his mouth, allowing Harry to unbutton his shirt as he works on Harry trousers and pulls them down along with his pants.

As soon as he unbuttons Liam’s shirt, he demands it to be taken off immediately before he dives in and starts mouthing at Liam’s chest. He moans and lets Liam work on getting his shirt off too, leaving him naked very quickly. Harry pulls away from his chest suddenly and works at removing Liam’s belt, then trousers, cursing at him for having to wear the stupid belt to make this take even longer.

When Liam’s trousers pool at his feet, he steps out of them and lets Harry pull his pants down so he can start sucking on his hard, thick cock. He moans and twists his hand in Harry’s curls, making Harry moan around his cock as his hair gets tugged. He loves that, and the fact that Liam has already figured it out makes him want to melt. But he has something to do, and it definitely can’t wait. He’s waited long enough for this. Probably Liam too, but he can ask later. When he can talk.

“Mmm, Harry. Your mouth – Knew you’d be good at this.”

Harry hums, making vibrations on Liam’s cock that has him moaning again. He tugs at Harry’s hair and smiles hazily down at him when he notices that Harry’s looking up at him through his lashes. He pushes Harry’s hair back from his face and rubs his thumb on Harry’s cheek.

“You look lovely like this, babe.”

That only urges Harry to suck harder and fondle Liam’s balls with his hands. The hand in his hair tightens and he moans around Liam’s cock again, absolutely loving it. He pulls off when he feels himself get wetter down there and he knows he can’t wait much longer. And besides, he has to explain a few things to Liam before they really do this. It’s quite important, and he’d rather get it over with now.

“What’s wrong, Hazza? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” he pants out, getting back up from his knees. “I just – I have to tell you something really important about me.”

“It can’t wait?” Liam asks, trapping Harry against the door and mouthing at his neck.

“N- not really. I mean, you’ll see it before I could say anything.”

“Huh?”

With a sigh, Harry pushes Liam away from him for a bit and takes his hand. He smiles nervously and leads Liam’s hand down between Harry’s legs. He knows Liam feels it when he gasps and looks down in shock, gently swiping his thumb on Harry’s clit suddenly. It causes Harry’s knees to buckle up so he has to lean back and use the door as support to keep himself standing. He moans when Liam continues to carefully fondle and explore him in awe down there, watching as his cum drips down his thigh. Harry bites his lip and keeps his eyes on Liam’s face, smiling softly as Liam looks like he’s actually _enjoying_ touching Harry there. Like he doesn’t mind that he’s like this.

“Harry… You have a – “

“Yeah. It’s hard to explain, since I was just born with it. But it’s real. I really do have a – a pussy and vagina and all that. I mean, technically I’m still a guy, but I was born with lady parts _down there_.”

“Wow. You really are fascinating, aren’t you?”

“I guess. But could you – Please? It’s starting to get uncomfortable being this wet,” he just about begs.

“Of course, love. Anything for you,” Liam says with a loving smile, cupping Harry’s face in his hands and kisses him.

Liam then continues to fondle the folds between Harry’s legs, making the younger man completely weak in the knees. He sucks in a deep breath when he feels Liam’s fingers start to move further back until he teases Harry’s entrance. He spreads his legs further apart and allows Liam to pick him up so his legs are wrapped around Liam’s waist. As soon as one of his fingers slip inside Harry, Liam pulls away from their kiss and mouths at his neck, slowly pumping his finger in and out.

Harry can’t help but cry out, holding onto Liam for dear life as gets even wetter down there and easily lets Liam slip another finger inside him. He whimpers when Liam starts leaving love bites all over his neck and chest, making it harder for him to even breathe through all this. They haven’t even started to actually have sex yet, but this already feels too much.

He doesn’t want it to end, though. He wants this to last for a long as possible. For as long as Liam will want him and keep this up. God, he just wants Liam with him forever.

“You okay, love?”

“Yeah, yeah. Could you just – I want your cock. _Please_.”

“Always so lovely and polite,” Liam notes, then pulls out his three fingers ( _since when did he manage to put three fingers inside without me noticing?_ ) from within Harry’s tight heat. He brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks on them as Harry watches in awe. “You taste just as good as I’d thought, baby.”

“God – Please. Please fuck me already,” he begs desperately, grinding down until he feels the tip of Liam’s cock catch the folds of his cunt.

Chuckling briefly, Liam leans forward and kisses him again as he grabs his fully hard cock and leads it into Harry’s entrance. He groans when the tip catches on the folds, and Harry whines, wanting so badly to just bury Liam inside him. He’s _that_ desperate and he’s not even ashamed. Liam shushes him, kissing the corner of his mouth before he finally – _finally_ pushes in and lets Harry slowly sink down on his cock.

They’re both breathing heavily and panting out curses, because _damn it, Harry, you’re so tight and wet for me_ , as Liam says repeatedly, and _oh my god, you’re huge! Please just fuck me_ , Harry mutters out.

It’s when Harry stops fidgeting and moves his hips to get some friction that Liam starts thrusting his hips. He groans as his cock slips even deeper inside Harry’s tight, wet heat before slowly pulling out and repeating the motion over and over again. Harry can barely take in that this is really happening, but he’s so, _so_ happy that it is. He’s way over the moon that he’s doing this with Liam. That his very first time is with a man he truly trusts and isn’t judging him or treating him horribly. Not like Ben did. Because Liam _isn’t_ Ben or anything like him, and Harry hopes that he never will be. That Liam will never push him away because of how different and unique he is.

But he shouldn’t even be thinking about his ex right now. Ben doesn’t deserve his time, nor did he ever. All he did was hurt Harry and crush his heart. Harry couldn’t be happier that that was long over. It’s been two years since he’s seen Ben, two years since he rejected Harry after finding out his secret.

At least Liam’s still here and is truly accepting of who he is. Man, is he lucky.

“You alright there, love? I’m not hurting you, am I? You can tell me to stop if you want,” Liam pants out, slowing down his pace just as he started to speed up a few moments ago.

“No, don’t. I mean, I’m fine. More than fine. I’m great, perfect,” he replies with a small smile.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. It’s just – Never mind. We can talk about it later or some other time, when you’re not fucking me, you know?”

“Right, right. You looked distracted and quite upset, though. Thought I was hurting you for a minute there,” the older man says worriedly, tightening his arms around Harry to fully support his weight against the door. “I just don’t wanna hurt you, Harry. Tell me if I do.”

“You’re not, I promise. You’re being perfect.”

He looks into Liam’s eyes and leans forward to kiss him softly. When he pulls away, he smiles in a daze and grinds down to meet Liam’s thrust up and into him. He moans, absolutely loving the feeling of being completely filled with Liam’s cock, and repeats the motion of his hips. Liam seems to appreciate it, because he, too, moans and starts thrusting in harder and faster. Harry throws his head back so that it hits the door behind himself, but the pain doesn’t register in his brain. All he feels – all he focuses on is the feeling of how good it feels to be thoroughly fucked by someone who cares about him. Someone who isn’t freaked out after finding out he’s different.

It makes him somewhat emotional, but he’s definitely not going to cry about it now. That would be weird and would probably make Liam think he’s hurting Harry when he really isn’t. If anything, he’s making Harry happier and so very much loved like he’s never felt before. It may be too soon, but ‘love’ might not be the wrong word in describing how he feels in this moment. How he feels about Liam.

He could only hope that Liam feels at least somewhat, if not, the same.

“Mmm. You feel so good, babe,” Liam mumbles against his neck, breathing against and mouthing at it. “So wonderfully tight and wet for me.”

“Li… Please, please, _please_. God, just give it to me good. Faster.”

“Fuck, Harry.”

All they feel is pure bliss as Liam increases his speed and pounds into Harry against the door. They’re the only ones left in the building at this time, so they don’t really have to worry about all the noise they’re making. It’s all about the two of them getting each other to release and reach their climax.

Harry can’t wait to know what it feels like to be filled with Liam’s cum. He’s never felt it before, and he sure would love to know how it would feel. He wouldn’t have it any other way, really.

In fact, he’s so caught up in desperately wanting Liam’s cum to fill him up that he doesn’t even bother to take in the risks of all this. That this could potentially lead to something he should’ve seen coming since they’re not being as cautious as they should be. Since they’re not using a condom or any protection at all. Because he _knows_ the risk, but it completely left his mind as soon as he saw Liam’s cock and begged to be fucked by him.

That’s the least of his worries, though.

Liam fucks into him even harder, cursing under his breath and praising Harry’s body and his uniqueness down there. Harry just moans and whines for more as he feels himself _so close_ to releasing. Liam just has to thrust in a few more times before Harry comes; _hard_.

He gasps as he feels pleasure run through his body and all he sees is white. He thinks he must’ve passed out, but then he hears Liam chanting his name against his neck and he looks at his lover’s face in time to see how he looks like when he comes. And boy, is it a sight. Liam’s brows furrow together and he looks like he’s so concentrated on feeling the pure bliss of finally reaching his climax. Of finally getting there only a few moments after Harry.

And it feels absolutely wonderful to be filled with Liam’s cum, Harry concludes. He thought it might feel weird and gross to have all that spunk inside of himself, but it actually feels quite fulfilling. Like it was meant to be. That this is how he should always feel whenever he has sex. And he only ever wants it to be with Liam from now on.

Because he trusts Liam. Because Liam now has his whole heart, and he hopes he will take care of it forever.

 

~~~

 

“You’re being more quiet than usual,” Gemma points out suddenly when it’s just the two of them on the patio after their mum went back inside to get more snacks.

“Am I? Just thinking,” he says nervously, avoiding her eyes.

“Harry, you know better than to keep things bottled up. Especially from _me_.”

“I have nothing to talk about, Gems. I don’t know why you’re being so nosy. Just leave me and Liam alone.”

“A-ha! It _is_ about Liam!” she exclaims victoriously.

He scoffs and waves her off, still avoiding looking into her eyes. He knows that if she catches him, then he’ll just spill everything. But he can’t do that. Not when him and Liam have just started ‘dating’ or ‘fucking around’ for a week now. He doesn’t even know if he should tell Gemma about it, because even though he usually tells her everything, this is something he wants to keep between him and Liam for a bit. He still has to get used to the idea of him actually getting fucked by his boss who has just gone through a divorce and is now raising three kids on his own. It’s just a lot, okay? Gemma doesn’t have to know every single thing going on in his life.

“Come on, Harold. Spill.”

“There’s nothing to ‘spill’, Gemma. I’m not talking to you anymore,” he states with finality, getting up from his seat to leave. He just needs to get away from all this talking. And he really misses Liam.

“Right,” she responds, sitting up and looking at him through her sunglasses. “I don’t believe you at all. At least let me ask you this – Are you being ‘careful’ with this whole being with Liam thing? I mean, if you have been, you know, ‘getting it on’, please tell me you’ve used _protection_.”

That makes him pause and panic internally. His eyes are wide and he’s sputtering out nonsense, trying to really think about his answer. But he already knows. He already knows that _no_ , _they didn’t and haven’t been using any protection_. They sure as hell didn’t use a condom, because he can remember vividly how it felt to be filled with Liam’s cum. As if he could ever forget that and all the other times they’ve had sex for the past week.

“Harry…”

“Gems, oh god. Gemma, I fucked up.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you mean you ‘got fucked’, but it’s clearly not the right time to joke around,” she says with a frown. “But seriously, Harry. Did you actually forget to – to use a _condom_?”

“That’s what I meant when I said I fucked up!” he hisses back, looking to the door to make sure their mum isn’t about to come out and walk in on their conversation. He thinks he might actually _die_ if she heard them talking about his now very existent sex life. Something she really doesn’t need to know about.

“Oh my god. I’m gonna be an aunt!”

“What? No! Gemma, why would you say that?! Focus, please! I forgot to use protection!”

She raises an eyebrow at him as she says, “And whose fault is that?”

“It’s not like I meant to forget! I was just – Liam was so distracting, okay? He was so good at fucking me that I completely forgot the fact that I can actually get _pregnant_! What do I do?! He’s gonna leave me if I actually _am_ pregnant!”

“No, no, he won’t. You wanna know how I know? ‘Cause he already has kids and he can sure as hell accept his kid with you.”

“What if he doesn’t? He already has _three_ , Gemma. What is he doesn’t want another kid?”

“Well, he better. If he doesn’t and dares to leave you, I’m gonna kill him myself. I’ll just bury him off in the distance or leave his body down a river or something. Either way, he’s gonna be dead and will sure as hell wish he stayed with you to support his kid,” she declares confidently. “But I don’t know why you’re panicking about this now. You don’t even know if you’re actually pregnant yet. Maybe you’re not.”

“But maybe I _am_ , because I didn’t use any – “

“Maybe you’re what?” their mum says as she walks back out with a tray of crisps and cut-up fruits and vegetables.

“Nothing!” they reply hastily, smiling way too fakely for their mum to truly believe them.

She raises an eyebrow at them as she set the tray down on the table between them. “Whatever you’re keeping from me, I will find out about it, you know? As I always do.”

“Of course,” Gemma agrees, giving Harry a pointed look.

“But maybe you can wait until I figure it out first? I mean, I’ll tell you soon enough, but it’s kinda a big thing and I don’t want you to worry too much about me. I promise that once it’s all settled, I’ll tell you and we can really talk about it. Until then, patience, okay Mum?”

“Alright, fine. As long as you tell me later,” Anne complies, although she looks at him with worry. “Is this about a new man in your life?”

“ _Mum_ ,” he whines.

“Fine, fine. I just don’t want my baby to get hurt again.”

“I know. Neither do I,” he mumbles under his breath and just looks out into the garden his mum has been working on all summer, purposely not looking Gemma’s way.

 

~~~

 

“Might wanna put your mug down before you get electrocuted.”

“What?” he asks, then realizes he’s been spilling some of his cup of tea on the copy machine. He curses under his breath, then places his mug on the table beside him before he grabs for some paper towels to clean it off. “Sorry.”

“Not me you should to apologize to, mate,” says Niall with a chuckle as he helps Harry wipe the machine with paper towels.

“Oh, god. Please tell me it’s still working.”

“It is, don’t worry. It’s still copying out whatever documents Liam asked you to photocopy.”

He sighs in relief, groaning as he leans against the table. Niall pats his shoulder before he throws away the used paper towels. Harry thanks him in a mutter, looking up a bit from where he’s face-planted on top of the table in frustration.

“What’s got you all down?” Niall asks curiously.

“I did something really stupid. Well, it’s more what I _didn’t_ do. Or use. God, I’m so stupid. I knew better.”

“Does it have to do with Liam, perhaps?”

“You know?” he asks, then shakes his head. “Right. Of course you do, because Louis probably told you. Why wouldn’t he?”

“Well, you don’t have to tell me exactly what you’re worried about, but if you think Liam’s gonna get mad at you or something, I wouldn’t freak out about that. Liam’s really nice – _too_ nice sometimes – and understanding and all _Liam_ -like, so he won’t get mad at you. Reckon he really likes you, anyway. I doubt he could ever be mad at you.”

“I don’t know about that. I’m not even sure about this, really.”

“You two will get through it. Whatever _it_ is,” the blond assures him before he pats Harry’s back and heads back to his office, leaving the younger man alone in the room.

“ _Please_ be right,” Harry mumbles to himself.

 

~~~

 

The next time Harry and Liam have sex (it’s definitely not the second time, since they’re been _way_ past that), they are at the younger man’s flat for some privacy (especially from Liam’s young and nosy children, who have yet to know about their father’s new lover), and Harry is all nerves and jumpy whenever Liam touches him. Of course Liam notices, because it isn’t normal for Harry to act like this, as they’re already used to being this intimate for the past few weeks. It’s clear that he’s confused and ends up asking about it.

“Something wrong, love?”

“Um, n- no. Just kinda… cold,” he stammers out as Liam’s hand slowly goes down Harry’s naked torso towards his wet cunt. “Wait!”

“Huh?”

“I mean, you can still fuck me – I want you to, of course. But you should put this on first.”

Then he just shoves a packet of a condom into Liam’ hand. The brown-eyed man stares at it, then looks down at Harry from where he’s hovering above him with questioning eyes. It’s when Harry smiles nervously at him and keeps his eyes from staying too long on Liam’s that he finally understands. And he looks so guilty and apologetic that Harry feels guilty himself for making Liam feel that way.

“Oh god. I totally forgot to use one for all those other times,” Liam says with a groan. “Harry, I’m so sorry. How could I forget to use this? Man, I am getting old. I’m sorry, Hazza. I promise to use it from now on.”

“I – It’s okay. I mean, it feels so good without using it and I’m scared it won’t be the same without it.”

“Honestly, yeah, it will. It doesn’t feel that much different, though. Like, it’s not worse or even awful. Just different, ‘cause I won’t be able to feel your cum on me and all that.”

“So it _is_ awful,” Harry whines. “That’s my favourite part about this!”

“I know. Sorry, baby. But I promise to make you come just from my tongue first, yeah?”

“Okay, yeah. Please.”

Liam chuckles and kisses him gently before slowly making his way down Harry’s body until he reaches Harry’s cunt. There are already love bites and light bruises all over Harry from their earlier ‘sessions’. Liam’s quite fond of marking Harry as his, which Harry doesn’t mind at all. He loves seeing them whenever he looks at himself in the mirror right after and even pokes at them softly to make sure they’re real. They always are, and he wouldn’t ever change that.

His thoughts are forced to pause when he feels Liam spread his legs apart with a soft, loving smile on his face as he takes in the view. Harry blushes furiously, because even though they’ve had plenty of sex before, Liam’s never put his mouth on Harry like this. He’s never tasted Harry like this. Never eaten Harry out until he was a writhing mess.

 At least that’s what Harry imagines would happen. He doesn’t expect any less from Liam, that’s for sure. That man is bound to be an expert with that mouth of his.

“You looks absolutely gorgeous like this, babe.”

“Li,” he whines, covering his eyes with his arm. “Stop teasing.”

After that, Liam doesn’t say another word. Harry expected him to retaliate, so he uncovers his eyes to look down at his lover, who now has his face just an inch away from his cunt. He bites his lip as Liam winks at him right before he leans forward and licks up from his entrance to his clit. Harry can’t help but moan and grab at the sheets beneath himself, panting as Liam repeats the motion. When he flattens his tongue and continues lapping at Harry’s folds, Harry shivers and pushes his hips towards Liam’s face.

The older man just takes it and moves his hands from Harry’s hips to his inner thighs, rubbing them gently. Harry whines and thrusts his hips again, earning a moan of appreciation from Liam. He pushes Harry’s knees up and spreads them even further apart so that the younger man is even more exposed for him to take. Harry’s face is all red and he’s breathing even harder and faster as Liam pushes his tongue in and out of his very wet pussy through the folds. He licks up Harry’s cum spilling out like a small waterfall and moans as he swallows it down before continuing to ruin Harry’s cunt. It’s too much, yet not enough at the same time. Harry can feel that familiar warmth of pleasure build up in his lower region, making him pant and beg Liam to let him come.

“Yeah. You really wanna come, baby?” Liam asks after finally pulling away to speak, then pushes in two finger at once to replace the emptiness Harry feels.

He cries out and whimpers before he responds with, “Yes, yeah. Please, Li. I wanna come so badly. Wanna come on your tongue, then your cock. God, please. I want that so bad. Want your cock so bad.”

“Okay, yeah, of course. Come for me then, Hazza.”

“ _Ngh_.”

He pants and rides Liam’s fingers as they push in and out of him faster now. Liam goes back to eating Harry out, being absolutely ruthless as licks and suck at Harry’s clit and folds. Moaning Liam’s name loudly, Harry lifts his hips and drops them as he thrashes out, nearly kicking Liam in the face, before he comes.

Liam eases up and pulls out his fingers so he can lick Harry through his orgasm. It doesn’t even bother him that he’s too sensitive for this, but he just takes it. He just lets Liam take care of him and take what he can get.

It’s all he could ask for, really.

“Li,” he whimpers eventually after catching his breath and pushing at Liam’s shoulder.

“You taste so good, baby. I’m so happy I finally got to taste you like this,” says Liam, who smiles sweetly and licks his lips that are shiny from his own saliva and Harry’s cum. But he doesn’t seem bothered by it as he crawls back up until he’s face-to-face with Harry, who is blushing madly upon seeing Liam’s stained face and red lips. _He looks so good like this_ , he ponders, reaching out a hand to wipe at a stripe of cum on Liam’s nose. _How could Sophia just let him go?_

Drawing his hand back, he makes a show of putting his thumb in his mouth and sucking his own cum from it. Liam’s eyes twinkle as his smile widens, then he leans down to press a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips.

“Had something on my face, huh?”

“Mhm. Still look good, though, which is totally unfair,” he retaliates playfully, smiling up at Liam.

“I don’t know about that. You being all breathless after coming from my tongue and fingers was pretty hot. Might have to do that more often, don’t you agree?”

“Absolutely. But you should definitely fuck me properly now. With your cock and all.”

“Of course, of course. Wouldn’t wanna forget about the most important thing,” agrees Liam. “But first, I need to put on this dreaded thing. Can’t forget about it again, ‘cause I already feel stupid enough for not remembering before.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Oh, yes I do. Might as well use it while we have it, yeah?”

Harry bites his lip as Liam pushes himself back to sit up between Harry’s legs so he can put the condom on. He watches with dazed eyes half open as Liam rips the packet open with his teeth and slowly puts on the condom. It’s obvious that he’s doing it slowly all for show, which is frustrating and completely unfair for Harry. Liam really knows how to drive him insane.

“Could you do that any slower?”

“Could you be any more impatient, my love?”

“Liam.”

“Hazza, as lovely and perfect as you are, I suggest you work on your patience,” says his lover, who is now back to hovering on top of him with the tip of his condom-covered cock teasing Harry’s entrance.

When he tries to move his hips to get Liam to push in already, Harry whines and huffs as Liam pulls away a bit. Just enough so that he’s not too far away from Harry’s cunt, but not close enough to push in. Harry rolls his eyes and pushes Liam over until he falls on his back and Harry can sit on top of him. Liam doesn’t seem to mind, though, so he smiles down at the older man triumphantly before he leans down to press a hot, passionate kiss to his lips.

“Mmm… Gonna ride me then?”

“You know it,” he mumbles back, pulling away so that he’s sitting back against Liam’s bent knees behind him.

“Definitely don’t mind it,” Liam says with heavy-lidded eyes, rubbing the top of Harry’s thighs affectionately. He grabs one of Harry’s hands from where they’re planted on his chest and brings it to his lips so he can kiss it gently. “Love it when you ride me.”

“Me too.”

Before anymore words can be exchanged between them, Harry lifts himself up on his knees as he’s still straddling Liam. He reaches between his legs behind himself and grabs onto Liam’s very hard cock. He teases the tip by swiping his thumb on the slit through the condom, earning a hiss from Liam. Smirking down at him, Harry guides Liam’s cock until it catches at his lower lips. He whimpers and bites his lip before he allows it to push in slowly and lets himself take it all in.

“You can just go slowly, baby. No need to rush,” Liam says in a hushed tone, rubbing Harry’s sides gently. Always so gentle with him.

“Want this – Want _you_. Your cock,” he rambles on.

Once Liam’s cock is fully sheathed inside him, Harry breathes out shakily and moans when he starts moving his hips. Liam groans and tightens his grip on Harry’s hips as he lifts himself up, then drops back down slowly to take Liam back in. This continues on for a while, Harry riding Liam and practically bouncing on top of him as they chase their orgasms. Harry switches it up a bit by gyrating his hips with Liam still buried inside him, purposely rubbing his clit against Liam’s pelvis. He gasps out a breath and shivers when he feels Liam’s cock hit his g-spot within him, so he makes it his mission to get Liam to continuously brush against it.

The older man just allows it, throwing his head back and to the side whenever Harry’s tight heat clenches around him every time he drops back down. It’s clearly bringing them closer to the edge, so Harry speeds up his hip movements. He’s panting heavily along with Liam, whining when he feels his orgasm coming, but then going before he can reach it.

Liam starts to take control when Harry feels himself getting tired from his efforts. He’s done it before, mind you. He’s gotten them to come as he was riding Liam before. But right now, after he came from Liam’s tongue minutes before, he’s quite exhausted and needs all the help he can get from Liam to get them both there. He knows Liam won’t mind taking control again and allows Liam to flip them over gently so that Harry’s lying down on his back again. They both know where this will go, and neither of them mind.

“Li,” he begs, still moving his hips so that Liam’s cock doesn’t slip out completely. It may also be to get Liam to keep fucking into him even though he’s on his back now.

“Yeah, I know, baby. Daddy’s got you.”

A moan claws its way out of Harry’s throat from that nickname. He remembers calling Liam that a few times before, but he felt too weird to ask his lover if he was okay with it. But now, it’s pretty clear that Liam doesn’t mind. Harry just hopes this isn’t just an ‘in the moment thing’, as it just so happens to be one of his kinks.

“God. Li – Daddy, please fuck me. I can take it hard. Please.”

“Shh, shh. I got you, babe.”

Liam shushes him with a messy kiss before he pulls out almost completely, then rams back in. Harry cries out and wraps his limbs around Liam, clawing at his back as the brown-eyed man repeats his actions. He thrusts in quickly and Harry just takes it, loving how rough Liam can be sometimes. It only happens once in a while, but he wouldn’t ever hate it happening more often. When Liam does this, it drives Harry absolutely mad because Liam always knows exactly what to do to get Harry there. To get Harry to come and scream out in pleasure, shivering until he’s come down from his high.

He knows just about everything he needs to know about Harry, and Harry loves it.

“Come on, Daddy.”

“Ngh,” Liam grunts as he continues thrusting into Harry and he knows he’s nearly there. “Gonna get you there, baby.”

“Fuck me harder. Please, Daddy,” he demands as Liam lazily kisses his neck.

“God – _Fuck_ , Haz.”

When Liam pushes Harry’s knees against his chest suddenly, he thrusts into the younger man at a faster pace and a different angle. It drives Harry crazy, making him thrash out and pant harder to catch his breath. Liam kisses him wherever he can, breathing heavily above Harry and desperately trying to get them to reach their climax.

“Off, Daddy. Want it off,” he mumbles, pushing at Liam shoulders suddenly.

“Wha- Am I hurting you?”

“No. I want to – to take the damn thing off.”

“What, baby?”

Harry breathes out, then pushes himself up after Liam sits back with his cock still inside of his lover. He reaches between them and pulls Liam’s cock out with a dreaded feeling sinking into his chest. He wants Liam back inside him immediately, but he has to do this first. He doesn’t like the damn thing because it’s in the way. He truly believes it’s keeping them from getting to that blissful peace they need to get to. It’s all because of this stupid, _stupid_ condom. It’s just the _worst_.

“Haz – “

“I hate it. I don’t like this damn condom,” he mutters in frustration, making quick work at taking it off of Liam. “I wanna really feel you in me.”

“Are you sure? You could – “

“I’m sure. I’m so damn sure that I don’t want it on you and in me.”

“Okay,” Liam says softly, looking him in the eyes. He reaches out a hand and cups Harry’s cheek, making Harry nearly _purr_ into his hand as he nuzzles his face against it. Liam smiles and leans forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. “This what you really want, baby?”

“Yeah. _Yes_ , absolutely. This – I wanna feel you come inside me. I love it when you come inside me, Li.”

“Say no more.”

Without another word of assurance, – it really isn’t needed – Liam captures Harry’s lips with his own for a passionate kiss. He pushes Harry back so that he can lay down again, and wraps an arm beneath Harry to hold him close before pushing into him. He grabs hold of his cock and impatiently pushes it into Harry’s tight heat once more, making sure to thrust in and fill Harry up to the hilt. Harry cries out and moans out in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Liam to pull them even closer. He spreads his legs apart to allow Liam to push even deeper inside him, throwing his head back as Liam slams into him repeatedly.

He was right. It feels _so_ much better to have Liam fuck him without that damn condom in the way. This is how it should always be. That condom be damned, for all he cares. The feeling of Liam’s long and thick fully erect cock pounding into him can’t ever be replaced; especially by that piece of protection. Harry could care less about the risk he knows he’s continuing to put himself through.

 _It’s totally worth possibly getting pregnant from this_ , he believes.

“Nnn, Li – Daddy, I’m gonna come.”

“Go ahead, baby. Me too. Come for me, Hazza. I wanna see you come. I wanna feel you come all over my cock. Gonna be so good, baby,” Liam mumbles back, panting into his neck as he keeps up his thrusts.

Harry doesn’t need any more encouraging before he comes after Liam hits his g-spot for the umpteenth time. He feels his breath get knocked out of him as Liam carries on to reach his climax too, pounding into him even faster to get Harry through his orgasm. He sees white as he squeezes his eyes shut and curls his toes, legs now wound tight around Liam. His lover whispers sweet words into his ear through his panting, helping him get back to earth after what feels like _hours_ in the clouds. He whimpers and slowly moves his hips back as Liam’s thrusting speeds up a bit before he pauses and grunts into Harry’s neck as he finally comes.

“Shit – Baby, oh _fuck_.”

“Daddy,” he whines, intertwining his fingers through Liam’s hair and tugs at it. “So good, Daddy.”

“Yeah. So good. Always so good. You’re always so good for me, baby,” Liam responds in a mutter, slowly thrusting in and out of Harry as he comes down from his high.

Smiling as he looks between them, Liam chuckles and presses a kiss into Harry’s chest. The younger man raises an eyebrow, still catching his breath as Liam keeps thrusting into him slowly. He doesn’t mind too much, but he’s curious as to why Liam’s smiling like at as he looks down between them.

“Li, what – What are you smiling about?”

“Just really happy that you’re so brilliant. So smart, you. Very lucky to have you.”

He snorts at his boyfriend, thinking he’s just mumbling nonsense. They’re both clearly still affected from their orgasms, so he’s just going to let Liam go on. It’s not like he hasn’t done that before himself. Instead of asking further about Liam’s strange mind at the moment, he runs his fingers through Liam’s hair and kisses his temple, humming to himself as Liam’s cock is still within him. It feels nice and calming, really. He’d probably be crazy to stop it and make Liam pull out.

“Love the way your cum feels on me cock,” Liam says eventually, looking up at him with half-open eyes. “Hated that condom too, you know. I was just worried about how you’d feel if I got you pregnant. Can you even get pregnant? Is that possible, Hazza? ‘Cause you have a very lovely cunt, so you can probably get pregnant, right?”

“Li, you sound drunk, love. You can pull out and sleep now, okay? We do have to work tomorrow.”

“But what if you do get pregnant? I mean, I wouldn’t mind, ‘cause I love babies. I don’t have a baby anymore. Hailey’s not a baby anymore. Been a while since I’ve had a baby. Sophia never really liked having so many babies, but I love them, you know?”

“No. No, I didn’t know,” he whispers back, heart pounding loudly in his chest. “Li, you’re exhausted, aren’t you? You’re saying nonsense – “

The older man shakes his head, then pushes his cock deep inside Harry and it makes a squelching noise that makes Liam’s smile and chuckle to himself. Harry’s breath catches in his throat and he has absolutely no idea what to say back. He just lets Liam’s hands wander all over him and breathes shakily as his eyes tear up. God, he’s so emotional right now, and it’s all thanks to Liam’s stupid, sincere words. He really hopes that Liam isn’t just saying this now and that he’ll say this again when they haven’t just fucked so that Harry knows he really means it. That Liam really wants to have a – a _kid_ with Harry.

“Maybe if I keep me cock in you, you’ll get pregnant. Maybe if I fuck you again you’ll get pregnant. It’d be nice to have a baby, Hazza. Especially with you. You’re so perfect. I wanna have a baby with you, did I already tell you that?”

“Y- yeah. You just s- said it.”

“Love your cum. Feels and tastes so good. You’re so perfect, Hazza. I love you, baby.”

“L- Li… I love you too. I – I wanna have your baby.”

“Okay. Yeah. Let’s have a baby, then. I want a baby with you. So want that. ‘S all I want, Hazza. With you.”

He nods and looks down to where they’re still connected, biting his lip at the sight. Liam moves a bit above him to readjust his position, resulting in his cock pulling out slightly so that Harry can see their mixed cum all over Liam’s cock. He lets out a moan upon seeing it and moves his hips down so that he can envelope Liam back into his tight heat. He doesn’t want Liam’s cock out just yet.

“Like that, baby? You like me cock in you with all our cum filling you up?”

“Yeah. ‘S my fave part, Li. Love your cum in me.”

“Me too. Feels amazing. You’re always so wet, but you’re always get even wetter whenever we do this. So lovely, baby. Love your pussy.”

Whining, Harry pulls Liam’s face down so that they can kiss. Liam chuckles and complies, returning the kiss passionately as he moves his hips a little. Harry whimpers and pushes his hips back, taking in the dirty noises they’re making from where they’re still connected.

It’s absolutely lovely. Everything about this is lovely.

Who really care about the risks, anyway?

 

~~~

 

He should’ve seen it coming. He really should’ve. He shouldn’t even be this surprised that this is happening to him right now.

The fact that he woke up at three in the morning from having an upset stomach all of a sudden and had to rush to the toilet across the room is his first clue. First because he knows they’ll be others. He’s always known, from the very beginning of this whole thing with Liam, that there would be other clues he’ll come across in terms of _this_ topic.

Now, here he is, throwing up his dinner and even possibly his lunch from the day before into the toilet, feeling the worst he’s ever been. Like he might just possibly die from how much pain he’s in. And he quite possibly knows why.

“Baby? Hazza, you okay?” Liam’s voice carries out from his bedroom.

He shakes his head more to himself than Liam, really, and leans forward to continue upchucking everything he’s eaten from yesterday. He feels really awful, and he could really use Liam’s comfort and assurance right now. Yes, he knows sometimes Liam can be slow at processing things, but he hopes to the almighty heavens that Liam just comes and checks in on him. He trusts that his lovely, older boyfriend will want to see how he’s doing instead of ignoring how sick he sounds and go back to sleep. He _believes_ that Liam wouldn’t do such a thing.

And he’s proven right when he hears Liam curse upon hearing Harry retch and vomit some more. Liam’s footsteps are quick and loud as he pads over to the bathroom and kneels beside Harry, rubbing his back soothingly with his big, warm hand. It’s exactly what Harry needs and expected from Liam.

“Oh, baby. You’re feeling ill, then, aren’t you?”

“Y- yeah. I’m sor- sorry for waking you up,” he breathes out shakily, wiping his mouth with a small towel Liam handed to him.

“No, don’t worry about that. Don’t worry about me. _You’re_ the one who feels awful right now. Let me take care of you, yeah?” Liam assures him sweetly, kissing his temple as he slowly helps Harry to his feet and walk towards the sink.

Harry just grunts and allows Liam to practically drag him over to the sink, leaning forward against it so he can rinse his mouth with some water. He reaches for his toothbrush, which Liam is already holding out for him as he keeps hold of Harry from behind, holding him up so he can lean back against the older man and brush his teeth briefly. After he spits and rinses his mouth with some mouthwash, Liam gently picks him up bridal style and carries him towards Harry’s bed.

He lays Harry down on the bed carefully, pulling the covers over him so that he’s all warm and tucked in. Harry smiles tiredly and reaches his arms out for Liam when he seems like he’s about to leave him to get something. He doesn’t want Liam to leave him, though. Liam’s so much warmer than this blanket.

“No,” he whines, pulling Liam until he sits beside Harry. “Stay and cuddle me better.”

“I was just gonna get you a glass of water, love.”

“Don’t need it. Just need you.”

“You’re most likely dehydrated after throwing up so much, Haz. Lemme get you some water, then I promise to cuddle you as long as you want.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Liam chuckles and kisses Harry’s pout away before he stands up from the bed and walks out of the room. Harry sighs and sinks into the bed, burrowing himself into the warmth as he thinks about what this could all mean. Well, he already _knows_ what it could mean, but is he ready for this? Is he really ready to be a father at twenty, with a man that was once married and already has three kids? A man that has way more experience at this than he ever will? Is he really ready to commit to this whole parent thing?

It’s bound to change his life even more. That he knows for sure. He never once heard of anyone saying that their life hasn’t changed after having a child. After having _children_ , even. They always change everything, no matter how good things have been up to that moment. That moment being the whole pregnancy, then the birth and dealing with their future as a family…

Wow, it sure is lot. Of course it is. He has absolutely no idea what it will feel like to be a parent.

“Here you go, love. Drink up before you go back to sleep.”

“Thanks,” he whispers back, taking the glass of water with shaky hands. He sees Liam’s brows furrow together at him, then he feels Liam take the glass back into his hand and helps Harry drink from it.

“You’re shaking.”

“I’m scared – _terrified_ , Li. I might be – No. I _am_ pregnant. Why else would I be throwing up like that? I have no idea what this is gonna be like. It’ll change everything.”

“Most things, yes. Not the way I feel about you, though,” Liam admits, smiling at him as he sets the glass of water on the nightstand beside Harry and takes his hand in his own larger ones. He rubs his thumbs over Harry’s knuckles, before bringing them up to his lips so he can kiss them. “I mean, I might just love you more when your belly gets bigger and you’re really carrying my child. But I’ll definitely still love you a lot. Besides, I hope you didn’t forget that I already have quite a lot of experience with babies. I do have three children, need I remind you? And they’ve all grown up to be quite alright children.”

He can’t help but chuckle and bop Liam’s nose with his finger. “And as I’ve said before, I’m sure they’re not as bad as you keep telling me they are. I swear, the day I meet them, it’ll prove you wrong and they’ll really be angels.”

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up on that, if I were you.”

“They’ll be as lovely as their Daddy, I’m sure. Stop talking them down, you awful father.”

“It probably is my fault that they’re such terrors,” Liam says with a pout, making Harry laugh all light and airy.

“I bet they’re not as bad as Louis’.”

Liam blinks, then smirks as he tucks his face into Harry’s neck, making him blush as he runs his finger through Liam’s hair. “You’re right about that. Elliot and Lucy are even worse, actually. They bit me before. And not even just once. Like, even when they weren’t babies anymore. They’re biters, and I think they hate me.”

“How could anybody hate you? You’re _Liam_.”

“No need to butter me up, sweetheart. I’m already all yours, and will soon have to share you with our little bean.”

“So… You’re okay with me being pregnant? I mean, we’re not sure yet, ‘cause I still have to take tests and go the doctor to make sure, but I really think I am and I would love it if you accept and still love me and the baby – “

“Of course I will. You never have to worry about that. There’s nothing you can do to make me love you any less,” Liam states honestly, looking Harry in the eyes.

“Even if I might not really be pregnant and I just got the flu or something?” he asks with a smile.

“Even if. But I’m sure you’re pregnant. My sperm has never once failed me, mind you. I do have three children. Of course you’re pregnant with my baby. I _believe_ I’ve really knocked you up, my dear, so be prepared to carry our precious little bean, ‘cause I’m counting on you having a safe, lovely womb for him or her. Who knows? Maybe they’ll even be twins or triplets. My sperm is quite magical, really.”

“Oh my god,” he says with a breathless laugh, pushing Liam’s face away from him. “You’re talking like a mad man again. It’s embarrassing. I can’t believe you’re the other father of this baby with all those words coming out of your mouth.”

“Your one and only Baby Daddy, Hazza. And you love me for it.”

A chuckle bursts from his mouth as Liam starts kissing at his neck and wraps him up in his arms. He loves how warm Liam always is and how he just loves to keep Harry within them.

“I do. I really do love you. That’s why I put up with your nonsense words,” he says eventually, when he’s not giggling.

“Appreciate it, love. You know I’ll always love you and Baby Bean.”

Harry smiles brightly as Liam starts leaving love bites on him and grinding his hips against him. He knows that this is how Liam wants to celebrate the news of his new fatherhood. That he wants to fuck Harry into the mattress to make sure that he really is pregnant and there’s no way of him _not_ carrying Liam’s baby like he wants him to, apparently.

So he just allows it. He lets Liam defile him however he wants, just as long as he can feel Liam come inside him again.

He never wants it to end.

 

~~~

 

Weeks go by, and the next thing Harry knows, he’s celebrating his three month anniversary with Liam.

He can’t believe that they’ve been together that long. It’s still hard for him to believe that they’ve really made it this far; this _long_. It seems like it was just yesterday that he started his first day working as Liam’s assistant/secretary. Now he’s dating Liam and is even carrying his child for over two months now. It’s all so crazy and unbelievable, yet so perfect.

“Happy three month anniversary, baby,” Liam says sweetly as he hands Harry a bouquet of flowers as soon as they take a seat at their table at some fancy restaurant he’s grown to love after all those times Liam’s brought him here.

“Aww, thanks, Li. Happy anniversary to you, too.”

“You look absolutely lovely, as always. Glowing and all. Pregnancy makes you look radiant.”

“Woah there, tiger,” he warns playfully, slapping Liam’s hand away from his thigh as it started getting higher and closer to his crotch. “You don’t have to say all those things to get me to sleep with you tonight, you know. And besides, it’s completely inappropriate for you to say all that in a restaurant like this. People will surely hear you talk crazy. Then we’ll be kicked out and forced to go hungry for the night. I won’t appreciate that, since I _am_ pregnant.”

“But thanks to me, you _are_ horny. I know you won’t mind me taking you right here, right _now_ , on this table. We don’t have to wait until they kick us out for me to have my way with you.”

Choking on drink, he sputters and blushes furiously at Liam’s words. “Liam! You’re awful!”

“And you’re looking mighty fine over there.”

“Stop it. You’re being awful. I actually wanna eat something here.”

“Really? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I’d be satisfied eating _you_ out just about now. Not hungry for food, really. Not when you’re right there, probably all wet and ready for me to take you however I like. You’d taste better than any meal they’d serve here.”

“ _Liam!_ ”

“Fine, fine,” says his lover, laughing at Harry’s reaction. “I can be patient and have my way with you at your flat.”

“Good. I mean – Stop being so horny. _You’re_ not the one who’s pregnant here!”

He lifts the menu up so he can cover his red face from Liam’s eyes. He’s absolutely embarrassed, and it’s all because of Liam and his dirty mouth. You’d think the man had more class than just saying such things at a five-star restaurant like this. Liam drives him mad. He always has and most likely always will. Not that he minds or ever will. He’d take horny Liam over not having him at all. Who wouldn’t?

They order their food eventually, but not without Liam making and asking inappropriate comments and questions about the food, all the while giving Harry bedroom eyes from across the table. The waitress even looks affected by the way Liam orders their house steak, and Harry has to bite his lip hard to keep himself from moaning loudly at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. It’s completely inappropriate, but so is Liam. He should tone down his horniness so they can actually eat and not get thrown out. Yet. Harry just happens to be horny now, too. But when is he ever _not_ horny? He _is_ pregnant.

“Liam James Payne!” he hisses under his breath once the dazed waitress walks off with their orders written down in her small notepad.

“What? I just wanted to get the steak.”

“That was _so_ not all you were trying to do! You need to get a hold of your cock!”

“Or _you_ could just hold it for me? Blow it, even.”

“Liam!”

“Alright. I’ll just keep quiet from now on, okay? Happy?” Liam suggests, although there’s a glint in his eyes that Harry doesn’t quite trust. He knows Liam’s up to something.

Of course he ends up being right. Liam keeps his word on keeping his mouth shut for the rest of their dinner. But _boy_ , does he know how to work loopholes? Or Harry, for that matter. Because Liam may not utter a word to him, but he gets him all worked up by the brief sexual touches along with the smirks and winks and obvious bedroom eyes aimed solely at Harry. It makes him squirm in his seat the whole dinner, having to adjust his tight skinny jeans when they start riding up between his lips _down there_. It doesn’t help that he’s decided to wear some panties for Liam tonight either. He’s meant to surprise his boyfriend with it later tonight, but with Liam being so sexual like this in the restaurant, he doesn’t think he can keep it on much longer. Maybe just until they get back to his flat and have Liam rip them off of him right before they fuck.

Yeah, that sounds nice.

“Oh my god. Okay, fine. Forget about the food. Let’s go back to mine,” he declares suddenly, standing abruptly from his seat and grabbing Liam’s shirt sleeve.

“Yeah? You don’t wanna keep eating your precious food?”

“Shut up. This is all _your_ idea.”

“But you obviously want it too,” Liam points out with a chuckle as Harry drags him out of the restaurant and towards his car.

He turns around to face Liam, pulling him roughly so that they’re now kissing. Liam looks taken aback by Harry’s sudden urgency, but he smiles and kisses back hotly. He backs Harry up against his car and grinds his hips forward so that he’s up against him. Harry whines and thrusts forward, frantically dry-humping Liam against his car right outside the restaurant.

“As much as I wanna fuck you right now, I doubt you never wanna eat here again.”

“God. I don’t even care anymore. Just fuck me,” he says desperately, still grinding against Liam so he can get some much needed friction. “Li, come on.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m gonna fuck you so hard back in your flat. Just wait a bit, yeah, babe?”

Harry gasps when he suddenly comes in his panties just from grinding against Liam like that. Liam looks surprised as he takes in the fact that Harry just orgasmed from that. He clearly didn’t expect it. Harry tries to catch his breath and has to lean against Liam for a bit before they get in the car and drive to his flat. He just needs a few moments to prepare himself for another round, the real thing with Liam’s cock pounding into him mercilessly. That’s what he really wants right now.

“Reckon you should just fuck me in your car,” he mumbles as Liam helps him into the passenger seat.

“Wouldn’t be as comfortable as your bed.”

“Please, Li?”

“We’ll be home soon, love,” Liam assures him with a peck on his forehead.

When they do get home, they’re barely through the front door before Liam kisses him and crowds him against it. He just lets it happen, whimpering as Liam teases his cunt with his fingers through Harry’s skinnies.

“Come on, Li. Just fuck me already.”

“Gotta take your clothes off first, yeah? Will be a lot better, I promise,” says Liam with a kiss.

They practically rip their clothes off of each other as they go up the stairs and into Harry’s room, leaving Liam naked and Harry lying on the bed with just his ruined panties on. It’s all nice and stained from his orgasm earlier, making Liam moan that the sight. Harry gasps when Liam suddenly leans down and mouth at his cunt through the cotton panties. He groans as he feels it getting even more wet from Liam’s spit and his own cum leaking out quite deliberately.

“Take it off, Li. Wanna feel your cock in me already.”

“You were once more polite than this, you know? Kinda miss that, baby.”

“Yeah? Well, you were once hornier than this; back at the restaurant. So, I suggest you rip my panties off and just fuck me, or so help _you_ that I don’t ki- “

He cuts himself off, choking when he hears Liam chuckle at him right before he actually _tears_ Harry’s panties apart. He slowly pulls it off of Harry, leaving him all fully exposed and wet, then tosses the ripped up garment over his shoulder.

“Oh my god. You actually – “

“You told me to,” Liam points out, pushing Harry’s legs apart. “I’m sure you’ve got more where that came from, yeah? Been rudely hiding them from me. You really are a tease, Mr. Styles.”

“Y- you’re awful.”

“Don’t know why you keep saying that when I’m about to give you what you need.”

Then he does. As always, he gives Harry exactly what he’s been wanting all night. Yes, he’s pregnant and horny, but Liam always knows just what to do to satisfy his sexual needs. If he ends up being louder than ever before, then can anyone really blame him? Liam just seems to be getting better and better with his tongue and fingers – And of course his cock. Can’t ever forget about Liam’s lovely cock.

“Li… _Please_. Just fuck me. I want you.”

“I know. Don’t suppose you want me to put a condom on?”

“I _dare_ you,” he snaps back, earning a laugh from Liam as he holds his hands up in defense.

“Okay, okay. Just kidding, love. No need to bite. I do have what you need.”

“Then _use_ it already.”

“So needy. So lovely,” Liam says in awe, pushing Harry’s legs up so that he’s even more exposed. He always seems to love seeing Harry like this, which only makes him blush every single time.

They may have sex often – _very_ often – but that doesn’t mean Harry has stopped feeling embarrassed sometimes. He doesn’t know why Liam likes seeing him so open, so exposed like this. He doesn’t understand the appeal of himself in such a position, but Liam clearly appreciates it. He clearly wants to ruin Harry just from looking at him and Harry would be lying if he said he wouldn’t allow it. He definitely does, so Liam should just get on with it. They’ve been waiting long enough. Liam’s naughty words and actions back at the restaurant is still stuck in Harry’s mind. He needs Liam to take responsibility and take of him already. This whole waiting thing is just mean.

“You look so good like this, baby. Always so good… Such a lovely pussy.”

“Liam – “

Liam shushes him, thumbs placed on Harry’s folds to pull them apart and expose Harry’s wet entrance. He knows his cum is practically _dribbling_ out of it, and it makes him flush even harder as Liam teases it with his thumbs. Kinda feels like he’s massaging it lightly with Harry going all breathless and moaning desperately for Liam to just fuck him. This is pure _torture_.

“Please, Daddy. Your cock – Want you to fuck me hard with it.”

A thumb slips into him, making him keen and his legs to spasm as Liam continues to tease him. “So perfect, Hazza.”

He whimpers and wraps his legs around Liam’s neck to do _something_ with himself. All he feels is Liam’s thumbs pushing into him and he has no idea how to deal with it. Liam’s always been one to tease, but he’s never done this before. He’s never prolonged the teasing this way, which just makes Harry all the more desperate for his cock. That’s probably why Liam’s doing it, now that he thinks about it. Mind you, his mind is pretty fogged up with how desperate he is to be fucked by Liam, so he only thought of it now.

“Ugh. Liam, come on.”

“You’re no fun,” Liam argues lightly, but actually pulls his thumbs out of Harry and licks at them naughtily. He returns his fingers to Harry’s cunt, spreading it open before he leans down to kiss it.

Harry whips a hand out and smacks it on the bed wildly, not really in control of his body. Liam continues to kiss his wet entrance, licking into it tentatively and sucking at the folds. Then he pulls away with one last kiss and sits up so he can position himself.

“Well, I guess you’re ready then.”

“I’ve _been_ ready, you dick,” he hisses, earning him a light smack on the bum.

“Then I’m gonna fuck you like this, with your legs up and spread apart. You’re just gonna lie there and take it, okay? Keep them up there, yeah?”

He only whines in response, which Liam takes as a ‘go ahead’. When he feels Liam’s cock catch at his entrance, he pushes forward and allows himself to swallow Liam’s cock within him. He’s breathless as Liam’s cock fills him up, but he still moves his hips as Liam thrusts further inside. He lets Liam fuck into him slowly while keeping hold of Harry’s legs like that, up and around his neck. It’s not the most comfortable position to be in when having sex, but Harry doesn’t mind too much. As long as Liam’s finally fucking him, then that’s all that matters.

As soon as Liam’s thrusting gets faster, he pants harder and tries to grab at Liam, but the older man shakes his head at him. He looks up and meets Liam’s dilated eyes, feeling himself flush even more. His chest is probably as red as his face, but Liam seems to like the sight. He caresses Harry’s thighs, then his calves as he places soft kisses wherever he pleases.

His back starts to ache just as he can feel his orgasm building up, so he begs Liam for more. _Anything_ , really. And Liam adjusts his position a bit before he starts thrusting in at a different angle, making Harry cry out and shiver.

A few more thrusts at this angle gets to him and he just comes. Liam groans and squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lip as he drops Harry’s legs from around his neck and puts them around his waist instead. They’re closer now with Liam leaning down and over him, so he kisses Harry, who is still trying to catch his breath and moan through his orgasm. His whole body shakes as Liam thrusts into him frantically, pulling away from their kiss to pant against Harry’s neck instead. He whimpers as Liam reaches down between them to rub Harry’s clit, which is oversensitive right now from just coming.

When Liam slides a finger lower and teases at his lips down there, Harry shivers and cries out. Liam smiles above him and kisses the corner of his mouth as he slowly slips his finger inside Harry’s tight heat. This causes Harry to twitch and moan louder, engulfing Liam’s finger along with his cock even through how sensitive he is there.

The finger slips back out of him just before Liam comes inside him, filling him up with warm, sticky cum. He shivers even more as Liam slows down his thrusts and breathes against his neck as he rides his orgasm out. Harry lets out a shaky breath and groans as Liam finally stops thrusting into him.

“Wow. You’re amazing.”

“Mmm. Pretty sure you were the one who did all the work,” he retorts playfully.

“There he is,” Liam comments with a lazy smile, looking down at Harry. “I love you, baby. Always love you.”

“Love you too. Now pull out, will you?”

“Yup. Definitely more polite before I knocked you up.”

He just rolls his eyes and waits for Liam to pull out, which he does exaggeratedly slow. Liam huffs when Harry pushes him to the side, turning to face him so he can tuck his face into Liam’s neck. He smiles as Liam wraps an arm around him and his hands ends up on Harry’s small baby bump. His heart soars when he feels Liam rubs it softly right before his eyes close.

They both fall sleep with smiles on their faces. Even though they’re still sticky with their mixed cum.

As long as they have each other within their arms.

 

~~~

 

By the time they’ve been dating for four months, Liam brings up something very important yet troubling for Harry.

They’re sitting on the couch in Harry’s living room, watching some old action movie. There are all these fast cars and guns and shooting and Harry has no idea what it’s about. He’s too distracted by the fact that Liam keeps checking his phone and texting whoever it is. He doesn’t ask, though. He wants Liam to know that he won’t be one of those nosy people who don’t trust their boyfriend or girlfriend. Not that he get any less anxious about who it could possibly be that Liam is texting.

“… You know, I’ve been thinking,” Liam starts suddenly, putting his phone away and takes hold of the remote to mute the telly. He clears his throat as he turns to face Harry and takes his hand. “Maybe someday soon, you can – um, maybe meet my kids?”

“Oh. Y- your kids? All three of them?”

“Yeah. I mean, I know I want what we have – I want this to last. I’ve loved every second I’ve spent with you for the past month, and of course I love you. You’re everything I’ve ever needed probably from the beginning, but I’m glad to have met you and done this. Done _you_. I want my kids to meet you and love you too. I want us to really be a family one day. I know it sounds too soon to hear all of this from me, but it’s how I really feel. I think they deserve to meet the man I’ve fallen for after their Mum’s up and left.”

He can’t exactly _breathe_ properly, which clearly makes Liam worry about him. He probably starts hyperventilating, because he definitely feels Liam caressing his face to check on him. But he can’t seem to get a hold of himself to actually say something back.

“Hey, hey. Hazza, it’s okay. You’re okay. Just breathe.”

“I – I… “ He can’t even string words together to form a sentence, which is embarrassing. He knows he’s overreacting, but he can’t exactly help it. Liam said something quite important and it’s a _huge_ step.

“Breathe, baby. Breathe for me, okay?” Liam says anxiously, wiping at Harry’s face because of course he’s crying right now. Why wouldn’t he? He’s completely overwhelmed by this whole thing, but he really wishes he wasn’t crying in front of Liam like this. Why does he have to be so emotional over stuff like this? Oh, yeah. He’s pregnant. “I’m sorry for bringing it up. I shouldn’t have – It’s too soon, I know. I’m sorry. You don’t have to meet my kids now.”

“No, I – Liam, I wanna meet them. Your kids – one day. But not now, I think. I’m not – I don’t think I’m ready to meet them yet. And they might not be ready to meet me. You just got out of a marriage with their mum a few months ago. I can’t just come and rush into this – Your _family_ and expect to be fully accepted.”

“They’ll love you. Everybody loves you.”

“But we’re talking about your kids, Li. They’re _kids_. They won’t like the idea of someone, let alone _me_ , replacing their mum. I couldn’t do that to them. They won’t like me.”

“No, no, they won’t. You wanna know how I know for sure?” asks Liam with a soft smile.

“I’m being serious,” he retorts, already knowing what Liam’s about to say.

“I know they’ll absolutely _adore_ you because _I_ love you. Once they see how happy I am with you – how happy you make their Daddy – then they’ll absolutely accept and love you. To them, you might be replacing Sophia as their mother figure or ‘other father’, but not to me. To me, you’re my Hazza. You’re who I’m in love with now, and I absolutely don’t regret it. I never would, and I’ll continue to love you even if you get sick of me and my old age.”

Harry chuckles then, saying, “You’re really not that old.”

Liam puts a finger up to hush him so that he can continue his ridiculous, yet sweet speech. “Let me finish before you keep doubting yourself. You, Harry, are everything to me now. Well, my kids should be my everything, but them aside, you’re definitely at the top of my list. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is – “

“You know what? Maybe I am ready to meet them,” he interrupts confidently, looking up at Liam with a smile on his face.

“You cut me off again,” says Liam with a pout.

“I know, but this is important too. I already know how much you love me, because you keep telling me more than once every day, which I really appreciate. But this – What I have to say is, maybe it is time that I meet your kids. I mean, I love you and of course I want them to love me too. It’s only fair that I’m absolutely terrified about meeting them because who really knows how they’ll react? But I can’t be scared forever, can I? I’ll have to meet them eventually, and maybe now is the best time. We have been dating for months now.”

“Well, not _now_ now. We’re still chillin’. I’d like to stay here for a while, really.”

“You old man.”

“Hey! You just said that I wasn’t that old.”

“You _are_ nearly twice my age,” he points out, earning a frown from Liam. “What? It’s true.”

Liam scoffs and rolls his eyes before he argues, “I’m only older than you by, like, ten years. It’s not _that_ much... Right?”

“Fifteen years, actually. But I won’t tell my mum that.”

“And Gemma?”

“Pretty sure she already knows. I think she looked you up on Facebook or something,” he admits, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing at Liam’s reaction.

“D- did she? So, sh- she knows quite a lot about me then? Like, my kids and stuff?”

“I guess. I’ll have to ask her, but I’m sure she’d love to meet you sometime. With my mum, of course. They’ve been dying to know all about you, asking me all these ridiculous questions. But I think you’re the one who’s more capable of answering them.”

Eyes widening, Liam clears his throat and nervously pulls at the collar of his shirt. Harry chuckles and kisses his neck to calm him down.

“They’ll love you,” he mimics Liam’s words from earlier.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll meet your family after you meet mine,” Liam responds eventually.

“Deal,” he agrees with a smile.

He sighs as he leans against Liam’s side and watch the rest of the movie. He may not know what’s happening, but Liam seems to be interested now that he’s not distracted by his phone. He doesn’t want to spoil the moment because of how nervous he really is about this recent agreement.

 _What’s the worst that can happen, anyway? They are just kids. They can’t be that hard to impress_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT TO THE END! YAY!
> 
> What did you think of it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? (I hope not!) Was it too much for you? Let me know by leaving a comment of what you thought of this story! Give me a kudos too! :)
> 
> And yes, there will be another part coming soon! - Once I finish it, of course. Can't wait for you to read it!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other stories here and on Wattpad (username: hopeangel11)!


End file.
